An Early Start
by ExpertoftheBlade
Summary: Inspired by Pok'emon: Ashs Adventure by Lady Nature. In my story, Ash meets Pikachu at the age of 5 and things get pretty wild after that. Ash will catch many more pokemon (I enjoy stories where Ash tries/manages to complete the Pokedex) and his normal traveling companions will change slightly, there will be no Misty and no Max with Ash because I never saw them as main characters.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Pikachu

**I know, I know, it's not an update for "A Journey Anew", and while that story is FAR from over, I have found myself with complete writers block when it comes to that story. So, in order to hopefully get rid of this mental wall, I thought I could work on a different story, one I've been planning for a LONG time.**

 **Anyways, I do not own Pokémon.**

Pallet town, a peaceful community, a town known for two specific families, the Oaks and the Ketchum's; Professor Oak, known for his studies; while Delia Ketchum is known for her completely organic Pokémon food. In recent years, the two families have been at odds, more specifically, Mr. and Mrs. Oak have been at odds with Delia, not only for their Pokémon food not being as popular, but Mr. Oak also hated the fact that Delia's husband, Rick Ketchum, was a much more famous trainer. About three years ago, Rick decided to join the Pokémon Rangers and help make the world safer for his family, but leaving him little time to see his son, Ash. Speaking of the young Ketchum, this is where our story begins, on his fifth birthday.

"Mom! I'm going to go play with the Pokémon at Professor Oaks!" The five year old yelled. He always enjoyed seeing the different Pokémon at the Professors ranch.

"Alright sweetie, but did you finish your chores? Also, wasn't Daisy supposed to take you?" Delia asked, she did have an orchard to maintain, and Ash was a big help, but she couldn't help but worry and wanted Ash to stay at the ranch as long as she could keep him. She was known around the town as being overprotective of her son, and while she trusted the Professor, who was a good friend to their family, she didn't trust his family, with the exception of Daisy.

"Yes Mom, Daisy promised to take me to the ranch today, but since she's responsible for the west fields I'm going on ahead." Ash responded.

"Ash, you know I don't like you going out without a person or Pokémon. Take Machamp with you." Delia responded. "Will you watch Ash Machamp?" she asked.

"Champ." The four armed Pokémon responded, nodding to signify that he will. He was used to his trainer leaving her child in his care; after all, even with the numerous Pokémon helping where they can, she was almost always busy. Machamp was Ash's official babysitter, as he could protect Ash from most Pokémon and people.

"Alright mom. Let's get going Machamp." Ash said, pulling the larger being out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Ash and Machamp arrived at the door to the lab, and Ash, being a child, quickly grew impatient and began rapidly knocking on the door. An elderly, lab coat wearing man answered the door. This was professor Oak, the world's number one authority on the study of Pokémon. "Ah, Ash I thought you were coming by. Unfortunately at the moment I'm having a bit of a problem in the lab right now, so why don't you and Machamp go around back. I've already let the Pokémon out. Just be careful, some newly hatched Pokémon are back there and their mothers are a bit protective, though I assume you already know what that's like." The professor chuckled, knowing how Delia protected Ash.

"Ok Professor, I'll be careful." And with that the young boy ran off to go play, Machamp running after him.

"Alright, now to try and catch that Pikachu, before it destroys anything else." The old man stated, only to hear an explosion come from his lab. "Oh no, not again."

For three hours, making it to about noon, Ash played with a variety of Pokémon out back. At first he greeted some of the older Pokémon more familiar with his presence, specifically those belonging to the professor, and the rest of the time he spent playing games like hide and seek and tag with some of the baby Pokémon, mainly Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, which the professor always had a set at the lab, but he was joined by a few Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran, and Eevee. The parent Pokémon, and Machamp, were watching diligently, but relaxed once they saw how harmless the human boy was. Ash was currently sitting in the shade of a big tree with the young Pokémon, tired from running around. He was just enjoying the presence of the Pokémon cuddled up to him; that is until he heard the professor's voice. "Wait! Stop!" Ash looked towards the lab, seeing a small yellow Pokémon jumping out the window only a few feet away.

"A Pikachu?" Ash stated. The Pikachu looked towards him.

"Pika?" It said, tilting its head.

The two watched each other for a few minutes. It took a moment for the surprise to leave Ash's young face. He got excited seeing a Pikachu, one of his favorite Pokémon. "Hey there! Do you want to play?" The boy called.

"Pi?" it said, tilting its head. The electric mouse Pokémon was confused by this human. While all others wanted to catch him, this boy seemed harmless and trustworthy.

The boy got up from his spot, taking great care not to disturb the sleeping baby Pokémon around him. "Come on, let's play." He said, reaching his arm out for Pikachu to sniff.

Again, the Pikachu was confused by this boy, but went to sniff the kid's hand. But, before he could reach the kids hand, the glass door flew open, and the old man trying to catch him came out. "There you are! I got you now!" he exclaimed.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, a warning to anyone wanting to get close. He was about to fire a thunderbolt at the man in white until the boy spoke up. "Professor?"

The old man seemed to notice the boy. "Oh Ash, be careful! That Pikachu is about to attack!" he yelled.

The boy looked at Pikachu. "I think he's just afraid. Isn't that right Pikachu?"

The yellow Pokémon could only nod, as he felt he needed to defend himself around the old human, but not the younger one. "Cha."

"I never thought that Pikachu wanted to destroy my lab, I just wanted to get it away from all the machines I need to work. I never intended to scare it." The old man said.

"That's alright Professor, I understand what you do is important. Now what do you say Pikachu? Want to play?" the boy asked, once again reaching out to the Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, sniffing the boy's hand. Then, surprising the two humans, Pikachu jumped up the boys arm, ending up on his shoulder.

"Wah!" The boy exclaimed in shock.

Pikachu looked at the boy, failing to realize he scared him. Off to the side, the old man, Professor, the boy called him, was laughing. "It seems you made a friend Ash. I'm actually surprised how quickly you managed to befriend Pikachu." He exclaimed. Ash? That's the boy's name?

Ash didn't take long to get comfortable with the rodent on his shoulder. "I'm glad Professor. I want to be friends with all Pokémon, and Pikachu is just the beginning." He said. "How about you Pikachu? Do you want to be my friend?" The small mouse nodded his head, happy that he met Ash.

"Well Ash, how about you and Pikachu play for a bit. I need to begin repairing the lab. You can stay a little longer, but you need to head home soon." Professor Oak said, beginning to head inside.

"Alright Professor." He called.

Pikachu then joined the boy playing, having fun for the next few hours, up until the Professor called from the lab. "Alright Ash, it's time for you to head home."

"Aww. Are you sure Professor? I want to play with Pikachu some more." The boy wined.

"I know, but you need to go home. Pikachu can stay with me, and you can see him next time you come by." The Professor said.

Pikachu, understanding that the Professor was trying to separate him from the boy he's bonded to, began to spark. The boy looked nervously at the electricity escaping the electric sacs on Pikachu's face. "I don't think Pikachu likes that idea. Is there anyway Pikachu can stay with me?"

The Professor thought for a moment, having also noticed how Pikachu had reacted. _"This Pikachu has already formed a deep bond to Ash, I don't really want to separate them either."_ He thought, but then had an idea. "You could keep Pikachu with you if he was your Pokémon." He said.

"Really Professor? I thought I couldn't get a Pokémon until I was ten." The boy said.

The Professor chuckled. "While that's true, there are a few exceptions that can be made. I was thinking that I could make you my assistant, making you a Pokémon trainee."

"Pokemon Trainee?" Ash asked confused.

"It essentially means you are a Pokémon trainer in training. It allows you to keep Pokémon for yourself, but you are not allowed to officially start your journey until the proper age of ten. You will learn about the many aspects of raising and training Pokémon from me, as well as help me in the lab and in the Ranch. Now I would need to talk to Delia about this arrangement, but if you agree I can allow you to have Pikachu as your starter."

"Then let's go talk to my mom right now!" Ash said, running towards his home with Pikachu on his shoulder. Machamp, who had quietly been observing Ash the whole day, and Professor Oak quickly followed.

Delia Ketchum was sitting in her dining room, going over some paperwork for her ranch. Daisy was in the kitchen preparing some tea before going to help Delia with the paperwork. "So how does it look?" Daisy asked.

Delia smiled. "It's excellent. We're making enough for Ash and I to live comfortably for a decade or so, and enough to save for when Ash goes on his journey." Delia said. Ever since Ash could talk, he has wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.

Daisy frowned. "I think that goes without question. I was asking about the cost, have profits suffered from my parents recent slander attempt?" She seethed. Her parents were always trying to bring the Ketchum's down; including the recent rumor they spread about how Delia treats her Pokémon. Thank Arceus Officer Jenny knew it was just a lie, and the mandatory investigation went smoothly, barely slowing Delia's business down.

Delia also frowned. "It hasn't suffered at all, my husband's Pokémon as well as my own love to work in the ranch, and the wide diversity we have means that anything we need, electricity, manual labor, security and even purification, are already here. Then there are the fees that come with the ranch, your pay, repairs, errands, and what goes towards the house, and we're still coming on the top. I'm just glad everything is going so smoothly, especially with you and Ash." She said.

They then heard yelling outside. "Speak of him and he shall appear." Daisy joked.

"Mom! Mom! Professor Oak said I could become a trainee!" he yelled, running into the house.

He was shortly followed by Machamp, and a very tired Professor Oak. "Ash my boy, please refrain from running off, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Champ." Machamp said, agreeing with the old man.

"What's this about a Pokémon trainee Professor?" Delia asked.

"Does it have anything to do with that Pikachu on Ash's shoulder?" Daisy added.

Oak became nervous. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Well… yes. I needed to speak with you Delia before anything became official. You see, I was having a problem this morning with a Pikachu that had gotten in the lab. After several hours attempting to catch it, it escaped through a window and met Ash. The two seemed to form a bond and I didn't want to separate them." He explained.

"Ok, so what would a trainee entail exactly?" Delia asked.

"Ash would be allowed to catch Pokémon, as long as he helps me in the lab. I will be teaching him about the many aspects of raising and training Pokémon, and I can also take him with me to meet other professors and Pokémon from other regions. Don't worry though; he will not be able to leave on a journey until the proper age of ten." Oak continued.

Delia thought for a moment. "I believe this is a wonderful opportunity!" She exclaimed, happy and proud of her son.

"Wait a moment, are you also offering this to Gary?" Daisy asked. Even though her relationship with her immediately family was strained, she still cared about them.

"I would, but he has taken after my son and daughter in law a lot. I may offer him a similar opportunity, but his attitude would have to change." Oak regretfully said. Daisy understood though, as her little brother was kind of snobbish and arrogant. Oak then turned to Delia again. "Since you agree, I will register Pikachu as Ash's starter." He turned to Ash. "Of course, if you want Pikachu to be your Pokémon, you will have to catch it in a pokeball." He said, taking a spare pokeball out of his pocket, and handed it to Ash.

Ash and Pikachu looked at the ball in his hand. "What do you say Pikachu, do you want to be my partner?" he said, turning to the yellow mouse, holding up the pokeball. Pikachu stared at the ball for a moment, quiet, before using his paw to tap the button on the red and white sphere. It shook, once, twice, three times, 'click'. Ash picked up the pokeball. Striking a pose he exclaimed. "Alright! I caught a Pikachu!"

He then let Pikachu out of the ball. The electric Pokémon shook his head before swatting the ball away. "I guess he doesn't like being in the pokeball." Delia said.

"That's okay Pikachu, you don't have to go in the ball if you don't want to." Ash said. Pikachu seemed happy about that and tackled Ash, rubbing his cheek on the boy's face.

"Alright Ash, seeing as you're officially a trainee, come to the lab at nine in the morning, and we'll begin your lessons." Oak said.

"Okay Professor! I'll be there." Ash said, eager to get started.

With his new friend in tow, Ash went upstairs, leaving the two adults, and one teenager, to talk. Little did anyone know that this was the beginning of a wonderful adventure.

 **Yeah, not a very long chapter, I know. I also realize I have not mentioned Zoey nor Georgia, but I do not plan to add either of them until Ash's journey actually starts (which probably won't be for a while), I personally loved Zoey and Georgia more than any other female companion of Ash's (barring the Alola girls, I can't help it) and I feel these two are actually underrepresented in fanfiction. Sure there are a few here or there, but I don't really see any where the two are featured together. So, I plan for Georgia to be introduced in Unova, while Zoey is Ash's main traveling companion when he actually begins. As for Lana, I plan to have her introduced before Ash's journey starts, but she will ultimately be irrelevant until Alola comes back around. I am also not entirely sure if this story rating will go up to M, if it ever does, it will be WAY later in the story, like maybe Kalos or Alola.**

 **I am also going to say what I said about "A Journey Anew". I cannot update regularly, so I have no idea when I will be able to upload new chapters. I am also open to any suggestions you have about how I can improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ship

**Okay, I'm going to start this off saying thanks for all the support I've seen on this story. I have had this planned out for a long time, but I always put it off for A Journey Anew, but ever since I started having writers block for that story I never updated much. Now that I have this story going, I've been coming up with ideas for A Journey Anew, I'm not saying a new chapter is ready, but I'm making progress.**

 **Now, as for when it comes to this story, none of Ash's main female companions will be part of the harem, and while I am unsure about who exactly will be, the only confirmed ones are Georgia, Zoey, and Lana, so please do not ask for any specific person to join. Odds are I am already considering them.**

 **I do not own Pokémon, well… I have the games, but that's it.**

 **Viridian Police Station**

"Alright listen up!" Jenny commanded, speaking to the officers under her. "We received intel from Ranger HQ that several Pokémon poachers have been apprehended in many other regions, but the Pokémon they've captured are nowhere to be seen." The group of officers began whispering for a moment before Jenny spoke up again. "It is believed that these poachers were working together for a client here in Kanto and that the Pokémon are being smuggled in. We've been ordered to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, and, should the poachers be found, interrogate them, find out who they're working for and where the Pokémon are. All other officers n Kanto have the same parameters, now, are there any questions?" No officer had any. "Then you have your assignments, now move!"

 **Pallet Town**

It had been six months since Ash became a Pokémon trainee, and because he had done such a good job helping both the professor and his mother, that he'd been given the weekend free. Glad to take a break and spend some time with Pikachu, he'd decided they would spend the day at the beach, not too far from Pallet. Of course, Machamp had once again been asked to watch over the two, and his mother's Gogoat had been recruited to pulling a cart containing the beach supplies, though there was plenty of room left unoccupied.

Ash was riding in the cart, heading towards the beach, Pikachu on his shoulder, Machamp sitting behind him. "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we Pikachu?" the boy asked.

"Pika!" the Pokémon responded. He was just as excited as his trainer.

The four soon arrived at their desired spot, a clean stretch of beach not too far east of Pallet town with a cliff at the opposite end. The cliff was very tall, but there were paths leading up the side. Supposedly past the cliff was a secluded cove, but Ash had been warned about going there, due to a number of Tentacool and Tentacruel that live in the cove.

Ash and Pikachu had a great time playing in the water, and enjoying the sea in general, they had even seen a couple of Wailmer and Wailord breach in the distance. They were taking a break for lunch when Pikachu heard a Pokémon cry. "Pi?" He said, ears twitching.

"You hear something Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Chu." The rodent said, nodding before running towards the cliff. Ash and Machamp had decided to follow. Gogoat decided to stay where he was, enjoying the sun that was glaring down on him as he rested.

Up on the cliff, Ash and Machamp approached Pikachu who signaled them down. "What do you see Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Ka!" Pikachu said, pointing into the cove.

Ash looked and saw a ship with several people on it. He was close enough to hear what they were saying. "So we need to go restock supplies and then go meet the buyer before we transport these Pokémon." Guy one, the apparent leader said.

"All of us? Wouldn't it make more sense for some of us to guard the ship?" guy two asked.

"The client wants to see all of us, and if you want to piss off the leader of Team Rocket, then go ahead and stay." This caused the second guy to pale considerably. Guy one decided to continue. "There isn't anything to worry about anyway, this cove has a reputation for harboring aggressive Tentacool and Tentacruel so no one is going to check it out, and thanks to François' Dragalge they've fled for the time being so the cargo is in no danger." The apparent boss said.

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me, but if anything goes wrong, you're taking the fall." Guy two said to the apparent boss, getting grunts of agreement from nearby men, before all the people got into trucks and left the ship abandoned.

Ten minutes later, due to needing to go down one of the cliffs winding paths, Ash was on the ship, following Pikachu. He and Machamp followed the smaller Pokémon into the cargo hold where they found a sight that truly infuriated Ash. Lining the walls were cages filled with Pokémon, some Ash recognized but more he didn't. Counting the Pokémon, thankfully not all of the cages contained Pokémon; Ash discovered there were fifteen Pokémon in cages and two eggs in incubators.

Ash was about to start looking for the keys but a flaming bone narrowly missed his head. "Gah!" he cried. Ash looked around, looking for the source of the bone. Machamp was doing the same, and ended up focusing on something behind one of the cages; he tapped his charge on the shoulder and pointed. Ash looked where Machamp was pointing and noticed the skull covered head. "A Marowak?" the boy asked, confused as this Marowak was purple. The boy decided to talk to the Pokémon. "Did you throw the bone?"

"Wak!" it grunted, positioning itself between Ash and the caged Pokémon. "Wak!" it yelled, brandishing its bone.

The boy recognized this as a sign of aggression. "Woah, woah. Calm down. I'm not here to harm them, I want to help them! Please let me help!" Ash begged, hoping the strange Marowak would understand.

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu pleaded. Machamp took a stance, ready to protect his ward at a moment's notice.

The Marowak paused, considering the boys and Pokémon's words. A few seconds later, it visibly relaxed, seeming to accept the help they were offering. "Maro." It said, pointing to three of the larger Pokémon. One looked like a yellow tiger, with a purple mane and two large fangs. The second was covered with brown fur, with a smoke colored mane, and red fur surrounding its face. The last one was blue, with a purple mane like the first one, and it had a large crystal shaped forehead. The three were in much worse shape than the other caged Pokémon, likely to keep them pacified.

Ash ran over to the cage. "They look pretty hurt. Machamp, I need you to break the cages, and then take these three to Gogoat." Ash ordered. Machamp followed his instructions, getting the other Pokémon out of their cells, then lifting the three and leaving.

Marowak was looking over the rest of the formerly imprisoned Pokémon, and decided they were well enough to move. He looked at Ash and signaled to the eggs. "Oh right!" Ash said, grabbing the two unborn Pokémon before leading the way out of the ship and back to Gogoat and Machamp, Marowak keeping the now freed Pokémon in line, a brown wolf-like Pokémon helping out.

Once the boy and his group of renegade Pokémon reached Gogoat, they saw Machamp had just finished placing the three Pokémon in the cart. Looking at the injured Pokémon, Ash noticed there wasn't enough room for all the Pokémon to ride, the three injured Pokémon took up most of the space, but there was enough room for all but Marowak and the wolfish Pokémon, but both were fine walking beside Ash. "Let's go!" Ash said, leading Gogoat and the others towards Oak's lab.

It took twenty minutes at a rushed pace for the group to get to the lab. Rapidly knocking on the door, Ash impatiently waited for his mentor to answer. A few minutes later, the elderly professor answered. Seeing Ash and a cart full of Pokémon, which he wondered how no one had noticed on the way, he was confused. "Ash? It's your day off, what's going on and why are there so many Pokémon with you? Come inside and I'll tell me what happened." He said.

"Of course professor, but first I have three Pokémon that need healing." Ash said pointing to the unconscious Pokémon in the cart.

"Then I'll set up some medical tables." Oak said, hurrying ahead to get ready for treating the Pokémon.

Once inside, Machamp placed each of the three on their own table, and the others grouped up on the side. Ash, guessing the Pokémon had not eaten in a while, grabbed some Pokémon food and fed the freed Pokémon. As Professor worked on healing the three, Ash told him about the ship he found and how he freed the Pokémon. "I must say Ash I'm quite surprised. You best call Officer Jenny and let her know about the ship. My assumption is that it belonged to a group of poachers who have been collecting these Pokémon for a while." Oak said, continuing to heal the three Pokémon. Ash grabbed the phone and call Officer Jenny, telling her the story he told Oak. After Oak finished treating the three Pokémon on the table, he turned to Ash. "I must say, I'm rather impressed with the Pokémon you've rescued Ash, and while I'm a bit upset that you did something so dangerous, I'm also proud of you. Not many people, trained or not, would put themselves in such a situation."

"I was just following Pikachu, but when I realized there were Pokémon in need of help, I just couldn't stand there. By the way professor, I was wondering what types of Pokémon I rescued? I've never seen some of these Pokémon before." Ash said.

"Well Ash, from what I can tell, those poachers have collected Pokémon from the six other regions. The Rhyhorn is impossible to tell where it came from since it's such a common Pokémon, I think the only reason they caught it was because it's a shiny Pokémon." Oak said.

"Shiny?" Ash asked. Pikachu was just as curious.

"Shiny means that a Pokémon is born with a color that differs from the majority of its species. I can tell you rescued a few shiny Pokémon from those poachers." Oak said.

"Really? Which ones?" the boy asked.

"The Rhyhorn is one, but the others are that Golett," he said, pointing to a ball like Pokémon with limbs. "the Rufflet," he pointed to the small bird Pokémon. "the Beldum," he pointed to the floating steel type. "that Mimikyu." He said, pointing to the gray rag-covered Pokémon that suspiciously looked like Pikachu. "and one of those Alolan Vulpix." He said, pointing to the light purple ice-fox, which was next to another normal Alolan Vulpix.

"Alolan? But aren't Vulpix red?" Ash asked; he was learning more than he had planned to today.

"Alola is a far away region, and due to its unique climate, several Pokémon look different there compared to here. Vulpix is one of those." The professor explained.

"Ok, so what other Pokémon are here?" Ash asked.

Oak pointed to the brown wolf Pokémon. "That's a Lycanroc, though I've never seen a form like that before." He said before looking at the Marowak, which was next to a floating mouse Pokémon. "That purple Pokémon is an Alolan Marowak, and that one next to it is an Alolan Raichu." Ash looked at the Raichu in awe before the professor directed his attention to a little bat Pokémon. "That's a Noibat from the Kalos region." He pointed to the small yellow fox. "And that's a Fennekin."

"What about that one?" the boy asked, pointing to a quadrupedal Pokémon with a metal helmet.

"I'm not sure about this, but that Pokémon with the helmet looks like a Type: Null, an artificial Pokémon created by the Aether Foundation, but I thought the project was canceled." Oak said confused, he would have to call Lusamine later and ask about this, he was sure she canceled the project.

"And the last three?" Ash asked, pointing to the three injured Pokémon.

Oak perked up. "I have no idea how they were captured, but these three" he said, motioning to the Pokémon on the medical tables. "are the legendary beast trio, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. I'm actually surprised to see them, as legendary Pokémon are said to be some of the rarest and strongest Pokémon in the world."

"Well I'm glad I got them out of there." Ash said, shocked there were three legendary Pokémon not ten feet away from him.

There was a knock on the door. "Ash, could you answer that, I want to monitor Raikou, Entei, and Suicune for a little longer." Oak said. Ash did as asked.

Once the boy was out of the room, Oak made sure the three beasts were comfortable then headed over to the video phone. Dialing in the number he waited for a few moments before a woman with long blond hair answered. "Hello? Oh, professor Oak, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Lusamine, I'm calling about Type: Null."

"That project was canceled, there were only two successes, one is here at the Aether Paradise, and the other should be at our other facility on Ula'Ula." The woman responded.

"I'm afraid that's not true, because a young boy I'm teaching recently rescued a Type: Null, along with several other Pokémon, from a poacher's ship that docked not too far away. Type: Null is here at the lab right now, but I wanted to ask you why I wasn't told that you had managed to create a new Pokémon."

"Hmm, I wonder why this wasn't reported. Also, while we are grateful for your input on Pokémon genetics and behavior, we felt that the overall project had too small of a success rate, not to mention the cost being rather high, that alerting you might have put us in a position we couldn't handle. Now I have just one question. Is it behaving? Both Type: Null are rather strong, and only the one they bond with can hope to control them." Lusamine warned.

"I understand, while it is incredible that you've managed to create a Pokémon, two successes just doesn't make it worthwhile. As for your question, it is very calm; it hasn't acted up once since it's been here. I guess it bonded with Ash then?"

"I believe it has, I will let Ash have Type: Null as returning it here would only make it angry and uncontrollable."

"That's very generous."

"Yes, I would like to meet Ash however. If he's capable of befriending Type: Null he must be special."

"I'm sure we can arrange something. I'll keep in touch. Goodbye Lusamine."

"Goodbye Professor." With that, Lusamine hung up, probably going to look into the failed reporting of the missing Type: Null.

A moment later Ash walked back in, followed by Officer Jenny. "So these are the Pokémon from the ship?" Jenny asked, brief surprise at the number of rare Pokémon, even if she dismissed the legendary beasts, it was still an impressive ensemble.

"Yes, Ash brought them here, recognizing that three Pokémon were heavily injured." Oak answered.

"What's going to happen to them?" Ash wondered aloud.

Jenny looked upset. "We aren't sure what to do with them. None of these Pokémon belonged to anyone from what we gathered from the Team Rocket members or poachers we caught returning to the ship."

Oak decided to intervene. "Actually, that Pokémon with the helmet, Type: Null, is an artificial Pokémon created by the Aether Foundation, I just finished talking with Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation, and she has agreed to let Ash keep Type: Null. According to her, should we separate Type: Null from Ash, it would go into a state of rage."

"Okay, and the rest of them? We can't exactly return them to their home; we don't know where they were captured." Jenny said.

"Could I catch them?" Ash asked. "I'm a Pokémon trainee, so I'm allowed to catch Pokémon. Plus, my mom and Professor Oak can help me learn the proper way to care for them."

Jenny looked at the boy worriedly, she wasn't sure if this child could handle the responsibility. "You can have the eggs, we can't return them at all, but I'm not sure catching the rest is a good idea." She said.

Wanting to repay the boy, Marowak and Lycanroc went next to Ash, both making gestures like they wanted to join him. The other Pokémon he rescued soon did similar things. Golett stood a little in front of Ash, Rhyhorn and Type: Null came up behind him, Noibat and Rufflet landed on his shoulders (Pikachu was munching on Pokémon food off to the side), Raichu and Beldum floated next to him, and Fennekin, the two Vulpix and Mimikyu sat around his feet.

"I guess they decided. They want to stay with Ash." Oak sighed, he had been expecting this, Ash just had a way of connecting with Pokémon, to the point they want to help him just as much as he wants to help them. He'd love to figure out what that attribute was, as could greatly help his research. "Ok Ash, you go ahead and catch them, I'll work on getting you a pokedex."

"Why?" the boy asked, using some spare pokeballs to catch the Pokémon around him, none of the Pokémon put up a struggle and Ash soon had thirteen more Pokémon.

"A pokedex will allow you to identify Pokémon you see as well as being a form of ID. Now, since you've already got Pokémon from multiple regions, I'll go ahead and give you a national dex for now." Oak said.

Jenney cleared her throat, reminding the two that she was still there. "Well, now that that's settled, I better head back to the station. Have a good day." She said, leaving the lab shortly after.

Oak then handed Ash his new Pokedex. "Here you go, information on any Pokémon at the tip of your fingers. You might want to scan your Pokémon before you take your eggs home."

"Sure thing Professor." Ash said, starting up the pokedex.

He let out all his Pokémon and then pointed at his Pokémon one by one.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, an Electric type. This Pikachu is male and has the abilities Static and Lightning Rod.  
Known Moves: Quick attack, Thunder wave, Thundershock, Double team, Tail whip, and Growl  
Egg Moves: Disarming voice and Thunder Punch (Egg moves are currently locked)**_

 _ **Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon, a Rock and Ground type. This Rhyhorn is male and has the abilities Lightning Rod and Rock Head.  
Known Moves: Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Smack Down, Stomp, Tackle, Take Down, Aqua Tail, Dragon Pulse, Drill Run, Earth Power, Iron Tail, Shock Wave, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Smack Down, Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Smart Strike, Rock Polish, Poison Jab, and Stone Edge  
Egg Moves: Crush Claw, Dragon Rush, and Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, and Skull Bash (Egg moves are currently locked)  
Note: This Pokémon is unusually large and is Shiny**_

 _ **Golett, the Automaton Pokémon, a Ghost and Ground type. This Golett has the abilities Iron Fist and No guard  
Known Moves: Astonish, Defense Curl, Pound, Rollout, Shadow Punch, Drain Punch, Stomping Tantrum, Mega Punch, Earth Power, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, Gyro Ball, Focus Blast, Brick Break, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Earthquake, and Ice Beam  
Egg Moves: No egg moves  
Note: This Pokémon is unusually large, and is Shiny**_

 _ **Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon, a Normal and Flying type. This Rufflet is Male and has the abilities Defiant and Keen eye  
Known Moves: Leer, Peck, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Slash, Heat Wave, Superpower, Steel Wing, Shadow Claw, Double Team, and Roost  
Egg Moves: No egg moves  
Note: This Pokémon is Shiny**_

 _ **Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon, a Steel and Psychic type. This Beldum has the abilities Light Metal and Clear Body  
Known Moves: Take Down  
Egg Moves: No egg moves  
Note: This Pokémon is Shiny**_

 _ **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon, a Flying and Dragon type. This Noibat is Female and has the abilities Infiltrator and Telepathy  
Known Moves: Supersonic, Tackle, Gust, Bite, Wing Attack, Agility, Water Pulse, Dragon pulse, Hyper voice, Super Fang, Heat Wave, Sky Attack, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, and Acrobatics  
Egg Moves: Outrage (Egg Moves are currently locked)**_

 _ **Marowak Alolan Form, the Bone Keeper Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubone, a Fire and Ghost type. This Marowak is Male and has the abilities Cursed Body, Lightning Rod, and Rock Head  
Known Moves: Bone Club, Headbutt, Flame Wheel, Bonemerang, Growl, Leer, False Swipe, Earth Power, Fire Punch, Icy Wind, Iron Head, Thunder Punch, Outrage, Low kick, Shadow Bone, Will-O-Wisp, Throat Chop, Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Focus Blast and Dark Pulse  
Egg Moves: Ancient Power, Detect, Endure, Skull Bash (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

Ash and Professor Oak blinked. Marowak was very strong with a wide variety of moves. Taking a moment to let the information sink in, Ash began scanning again.

 _ **Vulpix Alolan Form, the Fox Pokémon, an Ice type. This Vulpix is Female with the ability Snow Warning  
Known Moves: Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Feint Attack, Extrasensory, Aqua Tail, Fowl Play, Dark Pulse, Aurora Veil, Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Iron tail  
Egg Moves: Charm, Freeze-Dry, Hypnosis, and Moonblast (Charm, Hypnosis, and Freeze-Dry are unlocked, Moonblast is currently locked)**_

 _ **Vulpix Alolan Form, the Fox Pokémon, an Ice type. This Vulpix is Female and has the ability Snow Cloak  
Known Moves: Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Baby-Doll Eyes, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Payback, Aurora Beam, Hex, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Ice Beam, Hail, Aurora Veil, Frost Breath, Dark Pulse, and Zen Headbutt  
Egg Moves: Charm, Freeze-Dry, Hypnosis, and Moonblast. (Moonblast is unlocked; all other Egg Moves are currently locked)  
Note: This Pokémon is Shiny**_

 _ **Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon, a Ghost and Fairy type. This Mimikyu is Male and has the ability Disguise  
Known Moves: Astonish, Scratch, Wood Hammer, Double Team, Baby-Doll Eyes, Shadow Sneak, Mimic, Feint Attack, Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Slash, Charm, Drain Punch, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, X-Scissor, and Round  
Egg Moves: No egg moves  
Note: This Pokémon is Shiny**_

 _ **Raichu Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu, an Electric and Psychic type. This Raichu is Female and has the ability Surge Surfer.  
Known Moves:**_ _**Quick attack, Thunder wave, Thundershock, Double team, Tail whip, Growl, Electro Ball, Spark, Nuzzle, Discharge, Feint, Slam, Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, Thunder, Iron Tail, Focus Punch, Thunder Punch, Signal Beam, Shock Wave, Grass Knot, Charge Beam, Brick Break, Magnet Rise, Magic Coat, Psychic, Telekinesis, Psyshock, Focus Blast, Volt Switch, Giga Impact, Echoed Voice, and Hyper Beam  
Egg Moves: Disarming Voice, Charge, and Electric Terrain(All Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

Ash and Professor Oak were once again shocked. Obviously, the poachers had used TMs, possibly stolen, on the Pokémon in order to make them stronger. Ash was going to have his work cut out helping these Pokémon learn to master these moves. The boy decided he could worry about that later, and continued scanning.

 _ **Lycanroc Dusk Form, the Wolf Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rockruff, a Rock type. This Lycanroc is Male and has the ability Tough Claws.  
Known Moves: Accelrock, Counter, Leer, Tackle, Rock Throw, Crunch, Rock Climb, Stone Edge, Thrash, Stealth Rock, Drill Run, Earth Power, Hyper Voice, Iron head, Iron Tail, Outrage, Stomping Tantrum, Zen Headbutt, Brick Break, Double Team, Echoed Voice, Rock Polish, and Swords Dance  
Egg Moves: Crush Claw, Fire Fang, Sucker Punch, and Thunder Fang (all Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

 _ **Type: Null, the Synthetic Pokémon, a Normal type. This Type: Null is Male and has the ability Battle Armor.  
Known Moves: Tackle, Pursuit, Aerial Ace, Crush Claw, X-Scissor, Iron Head, Icy Wind, Magic Coat, Signal Beam, Dragon Claw, Flame charge, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, and Swords Dance  
Egg Moves: No egg moves**_

 _ **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon, a Fire Type. This Fennekin is Female and has the abilities Blaze and Magician  
Known Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Flamethrower, Psyshock, Heat Wave, Iron Tail, Grass Knot, Echoed Voice, Psychic, and Solar Beam  
Egg Moves: no Egg Moves.**_

After the dex was done scanning Professor Oak checked the time and saw that it was nearing six. "Ash, I know you're happy about your new Pokémon," Oak started, looking at the body who was smiling like mad at what he learned. "But I believe you need to head home, I don't think your mother would appreciate you being late for supper."

Ash paled for a second, knowing he'd have to explain where his new Pokémon came from, but knowing his mother, she'd welcome them just like Pikachu. "Alright professor, but if it's alright with Mom, could I spend the night in the lab, I want to be there when Raikou, Entei, and Suicune wake up." Ash said.

The old man contemplated this for a second. "I see nothing wrong with it, as long as your mother agrees." He said.

"Thanks professor!" Ash yelled, beginning to recall his Pokémon, all but Pikachu and Lycanroc, who Ash rather enjoyed having by his side. Once all but the two were returned, Ash grabbed his eggs and then headed home, Machamp and Gogoat, who was waiting outside, followed. Once home, Ash retold the events of his day to his mother and Daisy, who had stayed for dinner. Both were upset he entered a dangerous situation, but were proud of him for helping those Pokémon. After dinner, Ash introduced his new Pokémon to his mother and best friend, best human friend he clarified, after Pikachu squeaked in objected. She fell in love with Raichu, Fennekin and the two Vulpix, while Daisy was fawning over Mimikyu, an action that all present wondered about.

It was now nine PM, Ash had been allowed to stay at Oak's lab for the night. He and Pikachu were fast asleep on the professor's couch, in the same room as the legendary beasts. Lycanroc, who had not fallen asleep yet, looked at the legendary dogs, noticing that Suicune had awoken and was staring at his new trainer.

 **(Pokespeech on)**

"Lady Suicune!" Lycanroc said, careful not to wake up Ash or Pikachu.

"You are the Lycanroc who was imprisoned with us, correct?" she spoke softly.

"Yes milady." He answered.

"Where are we? My brothers and I do not recall leaving the ship. I also was wondering why I feel as if I had bathed in a rejuvenating spring?" she spoke.

"I'd like to know as well." A more masculine voice said. The two looked to the side to see Entei had awoken.

"I too am curious." Another voice said, opposite Entei. Lycanroc and Suicune looked to see that Raikou was also awake.

"I'm not sure of the full story, but I do know that those that imprisoned us landed near this human settlement not long ago. It was when all our captors left that Ash came and rescued us." He explained, turning his head to look at the sleeping boy. "You three had gone unconscious shortly before the humans anchored, so there was little hope for the rest of us to get free until he showed up. Even the stowaway Marowak's attacks wouldn't have worked. But that boy, he came, nearly was attacked by Marowak, and instead of fleeing, he asked to help. He had his mother's Machamp with him, who he told to break all the cages, and carry you three out of the ship. The rest of us were unharmed, so it wasn't difficult for us to follow. He brought us all here, where a kind human healed you and we were fed. Another human came, and was unsure about letting Ash catch us. All of us wished to join the boy, so we all allowed ourselves to be captured. We are unsure as to why though, the others all said they felt a pull to him, and I am no different." He explained.

"You mean a mere human captured us!" Raikou yelled, almost waking the sleeping boy and Pokémon.

Suicune shushed her brother. "He said nothing about that boy capturing us. I don't believe the boy captured us, correct?" Suicune asked, directing her question to the Lycanroc.

"Ash has not attempted to catch you, milords and lady. He was more worried about your health." The wolf Pokémon said.

"Hmm… as expected of Arceus' chosen." Entei said, causing the other three to look at him shocked.

"Ch…Ch…Chosen!" Lycanroc stuttered in shock.

"You can't mean this human pup is the savior of the world?" Suicune asked.

Entei could only nod. "Don't tell me you can't feel it. Even when he's asleep he's exuding the power of aura. It's what drew the other Pokémon to join him, and his guardian instinct is what drove him to save us from those other humans."

Lycanroc was speechless. He had just learned he was a chosen Pokémon a title not bestowed onto a Pokémon since the last of Arceus' chosen, Sir Aaron. Raikou was in a similar state. He had dismissed the boy, thinking he was like all other humans, greedy and power hungry, but now as he observed the boy, he could tell Entei was right! "Incredible." The tiger-like dog muttered.

"It seems like we have a choice to make." Suicune said.

Her brothers looked at her confused. "And what, pray tell, is this choice." Raikou said.

The only female of the three looked at her electric typed brother; he was always a little dense. Entei seemed to be on the same page as his sister though. "I believe that what our dear sister is suggesting is that we too join the chosen one."

Lycanroc and Raikou were once again dumbstruck, the former because he was potentially going to be pack mates with legendary Pokémon, and the latter because he couldn't believe what his siblings were saying. "You're telling me, that you want to be enslaved by a child!? Isn't that what we wanted to avoid before we were captured?!" Raikou bellowed, almost waking the sleeping duo a second time.

"I do not believe he will abuse our power, in fact I believe he'll not only use our power to help others, but also need our power to face the challenges that come his way." Suicune stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"I agree with our sister Raikou. The boy will need us." Entei said.

Seeing he was outnumbered, Raikou relented. "Very well, I will go along with it for now, but the first instance he abused our power, I will break free and leave!" Raikou said.

"Understood." Suicune said, Entei nodding in approval. Suicune then turned to Lycanroc. "Will you please bring us three balls of capture?" she asked.

"You mean pokeballs? Sure." He said, going to grab three pokeballs from his master's bag. He set one in front of each legend, who then each pressed the button. The pokeballs soon clicked, signifying three more Pokémon had joined young Ash. Lycanroc then pressed the buttons, letting the beasts out once again. "Not bad right?" he asked. Lycanroc didn't mind being in the pokeball from his experience earlier, but he much preferred being outside, next to his master.

"I found it rather pleasant." Suicune said.

"Not bad." Entei stated.

The three then looked at Raikou, who looked stoic. "It… wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be." He said. The other three had a brief laugh and soon fell asleep, Suicune lying down next to Lycanroc, who was surprised by the close proximity she put herself in to him.

 **(Pokespeech off)**

The next day Ash woke up bright and early, wanting to see if the legendary beasts had woken up yet. When he did, he noticed the three had moved. Raikou and Entei had each gotten off the tables and onto the carpet, while Suicune had cuddled up to Lycanroc. Ash took a picture of his wolf Pokémon next to the sleeping legend. He decided against waking any of his Pokémon up until breakfast was ready, and so he headed off to the kitchen, where Professor Oak was preparing pancakes. "Good morning Professor!" Ash greeted.

"Good morning my boy, how did you sleep?" Oak asked, knowing the couch in the lab was rather comfy.

"I slept great." He said before remembering what he saw when he woke up. "I think Raikou, Entei, and Suicune woke up." He said, showing Oak the picture. He was as surprised as Ash was.

"I better go check up on them then, why don't you grab some Pokémon food for and we'll all eat in the lab. He said, grabbing a stack of pancakes, some plates and utensils before heading into the lab. Ash did as asked and grabbed the Pokémon food and a stack of bowls before he followed the old professor.

Ash quietly set down the bowls and began to fill them. The smell of food woke up the five sleeping Pokémon who then eagerly began to eat. Ash then let out the rest of his Pokémon so they too could have breakfast. Oak, who had a rather small breakfast, two pancakes with a fruit salad, began watching the legendary trio, as it was every researchers dream to observe the legends of the world. He was surprised that they acted like normal Pokémon while they ate, not acting as if they were above the other Pokémon, and began taking notes. Well… up until he noticed a blinking light on his computer. "Huh? What's this?" he asked no one specific. He opened up his computer and saw he had a notification that a trainer under his care had caught new Pokémon. He was confused as he received no new pokeballs from the transporter. He opened his files and was shocked when he saw it was Ash! Since Ash was a trainee, Oak added him to his database of trainers, as he did have one Pokémon prior to yesterday. Oak looked on with interest, before the Pokémon Ash caught came up on screen. There were three pictures, one for each legendary that was currently eating breakfast. "Ash! You caught the legendary beasts!?" he yelled/asked.

"Huh?" Ash muttered. "I didn't do that."

"Then care to explain why the database says they are your Pokémon?" Oak asked.

Suicune saw what was going on and grabbed her pokeball, and presented it to Ash. "What's this?" the child asked. He wasn't expecting a response, as he couldn't understand Pokémon, but he was utterly shocked when Suicune tapped the ball with her nose. "Uhh… return?" The red light came from the pokeball and sucked Suicune in. Raikou and Entei then presented their pokeballs to the boy, but went back to eating. Ash then let Suicune back out. "You three caught yourselves using my pokeballs?" he asked. The female legend nodded.

"Well, I doubt I'll ever be surprised by you again Ash. You somehow managed to get three legendary Pokémon to willingly catch themselves for you." Oak stated.

The little boy took a second to properly grasp what just happened, and he was practically glowing. Jumping up he yelled "Yeah! I caught three legendary Pokémon!" and then hugged Suicune. He then grabbed his pokedex from his bag and scanned the three beasts.

 _ **Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon, a Water type. This Suicune is Female and has the abilities Inner Focus and Water Absorb  
Known Moves: Bite, Bubble Beam, Leer, Rain Dance, Sheer Cold, Gust, Aurora Beam, Mist, Mirror Coat, Ice Fang, Extrasensory, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Iron Head, Icy Wind, Signal Beam, Hail, Protect, Ice beam, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Rest, Scald, Giga Impact, Bulldoze, Surf, Blizzard, Iron Tail, and Waterfall.  
Egg Moves: No Egg Moves**_

 _ **Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon, and Electric type. This Raikou is Male and has the abilities Inner Focus and Volt Absorb  
Known Moves: Crunch, Discharge, Extrasensory, Leer, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Spark, Thunder Fang, Rain Dance, Thunder, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Magnet Rise, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Throat Chop, Hyper Beam, Protect, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Charge Beam, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, and Wild Charge  
Egg Moves: No Egg Moves**_

 _ **Entei, the Volcano Pokémon, a Fire type. This Entei is Male and has the abilities Inner Focus and Flash Fire  
Known Moves: Bite, Eruption, Extrasensory, Lava Plume, Leer, Sacred Fire, Ember, Roar, Fire Spin, Stomp, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Fire blast, Heat Wave, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Stomping Tantrum, Hyper Beam, Protect, Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Flame Charge, Overheat, Will-O-Wisp, Giga Impact, and Stone Edge  
Egg Moves: No egg moves.**_

All three Pokémon had impressive move sets, though of course Ash and Professor Oak were expecting this, as almost all legendary Pokémon were rumored to be extremely powerful. Ash and the professor watched his three newest Pokémon interact with the others he rescued, and they noticed Suicune looking at Lycanroc more than once, but Lycanroc kept looking away with a blush. Oak was especially interested in this, but Ash's young mind couldn't quite understand. After about an hour, in which Ash and the Professor let the other Pokémon at the ranch out and made sure each was fed, Ash decided to head home, he had to introduce the legendary trio to his mother. So, the young boy ran off, having recalled all but the two he left out the night before.

 **I believe there are a few questions about this chapter.  
As for why I gave Ash so many Pokémon is because I have seen so many stories where Ash finds poachers with a single rare/foreign Pokémon he rescues and it becomes his starter/a part of his team. I always thought "wouldn't the poachers smuggle more rare Pokémon into Kanto than just the one?" so that's where that idea came from. The Pokémon I chose to be on the ship were ones I either really like, or couldn't figure out where in the story to have Ash catch them, and don't worry, while there will be several shiny Pokémon in this story, Ash will catch many more non-shiny Pokémon.**

 **The second thing is, yes I gave some genderless Pokémon genders, but only those more animal like, such as Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and Type: Null. The only genderless Pokémon that will remain genderless are Pokémon that look inorganic. Golett, Beldum, and the Regi's are examples of this.**

 **Next, the Pokespeech part, I will only do that for scenes where there are only Pokémon speaking. As Ash cannot understand Pokémon (yet), I am not going to write what the Pokémon are actually saying, and instead write the gestures that Ash sees. Tell me how I'm doing by the way, I'm not sure how well I'm describing the movement, or if their meaning is clear.**

 **Three things left to mention. As some of you noticed, I excluded the description part of the Pokedex. I find the random tidbits about Pokémon interesting at times, but I am not going to write a tidbit for every Pokémon Ash or one of his companions (not telling who, though you probably figured it out already) catches.**

 **As for why I had Ash catch Pokémon that seem so strong, It's not to make him unbeatable, it's more so Ash can delegate some training of newer Pokémon down the line to his more experienced ones. Ash will use more newly caught Pokémon on his journey as one of his goals in this story is to complete the pokedex, that means catching and evolving many Pokémon.**

 **Last thing, Pikachu and Lycanroc will each be getting a small harem themselves, and I've based them off the egg groups. There is one more Pokémon that will get a harem, but I am not spoiling which one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Pallet Town Pokemon Problems

**Here is the next chapter of An Early start. This is my first attempt at battles, not against people mind you, that will be next chapter. Please tell me how I do.**

 **I still don't own Pokémon.**

Ash never realized how much effort it actually took to train Pokémon. It had been a year since he rescued the Pokémon from the poacher ship and he was exhausted. At first there was no problem, help his feed the ranch's Pokémon, which now included his own, then go to Oak's lab to fulfill his duties as a Pokémon trainee from nine to three, then train his Pokémon in the afternoon. Everything changed however when his eggs hatched on his sixth birthday.

(Flashback)

Ash woke up with Lycanroc and Pikachu next to him, as every morning. He managed to avoid waking the two and headed down to get breakfast. He got downstairs to see that Daisy was looking at his eggs, which stayed in their incubators downstairs. "Morning Daisy." The boy said.

The woman turned. "Morning Ash and Happy Birthday!" she greeted before turning back to the eggs. "Your eggs still haven't hatched?"

The little boy looked dejected. "No, I asked Mom and Nurse Joy when she came down, and both say they are perfectly healthy, but I wonder why it's taking so long."

"Cheer up; they must be close to hatching!" Daisy said, hoping to cheer the boy up. She had spoken at just the right moment, because the two eggs began to glow.

Ash stared. "Umm Daisy, what do I do?" he asked, not having moved.

Daisy looked behind her, her eyes widening at the glowing eggs. "Quick, take them out of the incubators and just sit with them. The baby Pokémon need to see you first or else they won't bond with you!" She said urgently, motioning Ash to grab the eggs.

"Okay… now what?" the boy questioned.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get your mother and call Nurse Joy." She said, leaving out the back door to get Delia, who was out in the barn, caring for the Pokémon.

Ash was left alone with the eggs. It seemed like forever before the eggs turned into two small Pokémon, who looked at their new 'father'. Delia chose this moment to walk in. "Oh, how cute!" she fawned, seeing the two.

"What are they?" Ash asked, pulling out his pokedex.

 _ **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon, a Fighting type. This Riolu is Male and has the abilities Steadfast and Prankster.  
Known Moves: Endure, Quick Attack, Force Palm  
Egg Moves: Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Sky Uppercut (No Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

Ash then scanned the other Pokémon.

 _ **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon, a Dark type. This Zorua is a Female and has the ability Illusion.  
Known Moves: Leer, Scratch, Pursuit  
Egg Moves: Sucker Punch, Extrasensory, Counter (No Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

Ash was then tackled by his new baby Pokémon, while Lycanroc and Pikachu, who had both been woken up, watched. The little boy began playing with the young Pokémon while he waited for Nurse Joy. It didn't take long for said nurse to show up and declare the two babies healthy and Delia was busy snapping pictures. Ash soon caught the two and added them to his family.

(Flashback end)

Since that day Ash has had to take them everywhere, which was difficult during training. Before the two were born he would take his Pokémon to one of the barren fields which bordered his Mom's ranch to practice moves or work on stamina or endurance, but with the baby Pokémon he constantly needs to watch them, as they often want to join the others training. Now that they were a few months old, Ash finally was given the Ok to include them on training, as he was told multiple times how extensive training could actually hurt them before they were strong enough to handle such activity.

Ash was heading to Oak's lab, Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulders, Zorua on his head, and Lycanroc walking beside him. Little did he know that today would be one of his worst days. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ash?" a snide voice said.

Ash groaned. "What do you want Gary?" he asked.

"I want to know where you got those Pokémon?!" the brown haired boy shouted.

Ash returned his two young Pokémon, who appeared frightened. "Look what you did Gary! You scared my Pokémon!"

"Who cares about that!? Tell me whose Pokémon those are!" the young Oak yelled.

"They're mine, I caught them, now please leave me alone." Ash said, continuing towards the elder Oak's lab.

Gary was livid. "Whatever loser, I'll get my own Pokémon and it'll be WAY better than yours." He yelled before running off.

Ash just continued on his way, deciding to leave his two young Pokémon in their pokeballs. Eventually he reached the lab, a little behind schedule. "Hey Professor, sorry I'm late, I ran into Gary." He said.

Oak looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about him. Ever since he saw you with Pikachu, he's been bugging me to give him a Pokémon as well."

"Its fine Professor, I always knew that Gary was a bit egotistical." He said. The old man couldn't deny the boys words, his son had influenced Gary too much for him to not have an ego.

The day went by as usual, helping Oak in the lab and with the Ranch's Pokémon. Ash then started heading for the field he chose to train in. The field wasn't far, but it was a popular spot for Pokémon battles, both wild and with trainers. Wild Pokémon often wandered into the field simply to graze, or some have shown up recently to see the collection of Pokémon training. When Ash got to the field, there were two things he immediately noticed. One, there was a large Tauros grazing. While this would immediately cause him to find a different field, as he'd done in the past when other large Pokémon occupied the field, the other thing Ash saw was Gary, attempting to get close to the Tauros with a pokeball in his hands. "Don't tell me he's going to try and catch that without battling it?"

Gary threw the pokeball, which hit the Tauros on the head. "Yeah! I caught a Tauros!" he yelled when the bull disappeared, only for it to reappear, crushing the Pokeball under its hoof. It looked mad. Gary seemed to notice this too and began to run away, but the Tauros began to chase.

Seeing the other boy was in trouble Ash jumped into action. Calling out his Golett, Ash called his orders. "Golett, use Gyro Ball on Tauros! Lycanroc, get Gary!"

Golett began spinning and hit Tauros head on, knocking it down, and then returned. Lycanroc, who managed to get Gary on his back, carried him back over to Ash. "What are you doing loser? That Tauros is mine!" Gary yelled.

"You have no Pokémon, no Pokeballs, and you angered that Tauros, there is no way you are going to catch it." Ash stated, to which Gary huffed. The Tauros began to get back up. "Golett, Drain Punch. Lycanroc, you assist with Swords Dance, Accelrock Combo." He called. Tauros charged up a blue light in front of its head, Ash recognized the move as Zen Headbutt, and charged Golett. Golett moved to the side and delivered a strong punch to Tauros' side. The bull Pokémon winced and turned around, only to get hit with Lycanroc's Accelrock, which caused it to wince again. "Golett, use Earthquake, Lycanroc jump!" The wolf Pokémon did as commanded and jumped to avoid the tremors of Golett's Earthquake. The Tauros looked weakened. "Now Lycanroc, Stone Edge go!" Lycanroc summoned the jagged rocks and launched them at the bull, fully knocking it out. Deciding it needed to get treated Ash did the only thing he thought was appropriate. "Pokeball go!" he yelled. It shook, back and forth, back and forth before finally dinging close. Ash felt invigorated, that was his first battle, aside from the practice battles he did during training, and he had won, it was as if it just came naturally to him. Ash stood there for a moment before recalled his Pokémon and grabbed Tauros' ball and headed to Oak's lab, Gary following behind, grumbling.

At the lab Oak was getting a headache listening to Gary. "He stole my Pokémon gramps, why won't you take it back from him?" the whiney boy asked.

Oak was using a device to heal Pokémon inside of pokeballs, similar to those found in Pokémon centers, and was getting very annoyed. "From what I can understand, you stole a pokeball from your father, or he gave you one, and then you decided to anger the Tauros I'm currently healing. You had zero Pokémon with you, and when the pokeball failed to catch it, it began to chase you. Ash then not only jumped in and saved you, but managed to beat the Tauros in its angered state. I'm sorry Gary but I'm inclined to let Ash keep it, he earned this catch." Oak said.

"Then I'll go to Officer Jenny! Then all Ash's Pokémon will be given to me as compensation." Gary smugly said.

"If you do that, I, and Ash will both tell them what really happened, and I'd have to ban you from being a Pokémon trainer." Both boys were shocked. Would Professor Oak really ban his own grandson from Pokémon training?

"You can't do that! Can you?" Gary asked worriedly.

"He can, Gary." Ash, who had stayed silent until that point said. "You actively admitted you were going to claim I stole your Pokémon and have the rest of mine taken as payment. With what evidence we have, you'd not only be proven wrong, but like the Professor said, it could cost you your future license." He explained, it was part of his lessons to learn basic Pokémon law.

"He's right Gary; it would be seen as an attempt to steal Ash's Pokémon should you falsely accuse Ash of theft." The elder Oak added. "I'm very disappointed in you Gary, head home." Oak said with force.

"Okay Grampa." Gary said sadly, he hated upsetting his grandfather.

Once Gary was gone, the Professor turned towards Ash. "Thank you so much Ash. If you hadn't been there, I could have lost my grandson today." He cried. He had even gotten on his knees and bowed.

"It's no problem Professor. While I may not like Gary, no one deserves to lose their life." He said. Oak straightened up.

"Right. Well, Tauros seems to be all healed. How about you scan it before heading home?" he asked. Ash just nodded.

 _ **Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon, a Normal type. This Tauros is Male and has the ability Anger Point.  
Known Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Rage, Horn Attack, Pursuit, Rest, Take Down, Zen Headbutt  
Egg Moves: No Egg Moves  
Note: this Pokémon is slightly larger than usual**_

"Not bad, plus I know your mother will be happy to have another strong Pokémon for the farm." Oak said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and tell Mom and Daisy about today, then I'm going to introduce Tauros to everyone." Ash said, heading for the door. Oak said his goodbye and watched Ash leave.

Another month had pass since Ash caught Tauros. Said bull had grown into the routine and quite enjoyed training. All of Ash's other Pokémon had mastered their current moves, all except egg moves, and were eager to begin learning new ones. Ash's youngest two, Riolu and Zorua often partnered together due to them having been together since birth and their similar level. However, Ash had reached a problem in his training, he had no idea how to teach his Pokémon new moves, nor did he have any ideas on what moves to teach. He decided he would let his Pokémon relax for the day while he did some research.

Ash was sitting in the living room, having recently gotten home from Oak's. Lycanroc and Suicune were lying on the rug, Riolu and Zorua were napping on the couch next to him, and Raichu had dragged Pikachu off somewhere, the rest of Ash's Pokémon were in the backyard, talking to Delia's Pokémon or relaxing. Ash was surrounded by books; looking up moves he could possibly teach his Pokémon.

It was a little into the afternoon that Daisy and Delia walked in, looking tired. Ash, taking a small break, saw the two and walked up. "Why do you two look so tired?" the young boy asked.

Delia smiled at her son. "Hi sweetie, how's the search for new moves going?" she asked, deflecting the question.

Ash frowned. "I'm still not entirely sure how to determine whether physical attacks or special attacks fit which Pokémon, and then I need to balance damaging moves with supporting ones. Anyways back to my question, you two look like you've just run a marathon." He said.

Daisy was the one to answer. "We've just been looking for a couple wild Pokémon that have moved into the north fields. We noticed some trees and bushes have been disturbed, and while your mother's Pokémon are some of the best caring for the orchard, it appears these wild ones are rather stealthy." She explained.

Ash pondered for a moment, perhaps what he needed was a battle and to possibly see new moves, it just might kick start his mind. "Mom, could I look for these Pokémon?" he asked.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to ask me, you have your own Pokémon. Besides, I was never much of a battler, I was always more of a breeder, and your father was the battler. I guess you inherited his talent." She grinned. "You may look for these wild Pokémon, but I see this as a learning opportunity." She said.

Daisy and Ash both looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" her son asked.

"I mean, I am only going to allow you to take four Pokémon with you to look for these wild Pokémon." She stated.

Daisy gained an insightful look. "By giving him a limit, he'll have to choose carefully as he does not know what he's up against."

"Exactly." Delia smiled.

Ash finally realized what was meant. "You mean, I need to try and predict what I'll be encountering." Delia nodded. "It's just like a tournament! I don't know what my opponent will call, so it's all about finding a balanced team that can cover most situations." Daisy nodded this time. "I've got decisions to make!" Ash yelled, running off to his room.

Once he was gone Daisy turned to her boss. "He's a genius when it comes to battling isn't he?"

"Seems that way, Rick's a natural battler as well, so it'll be interesting to see which Pokémon Ash chooses." Delia responded.

"Lycanroc and Pikachu are practically glued to his side, I'm betting those will be two of the four." Daisy said.

Thirty minutes past before Ash came back down. He walked over to where his mother and Daisy were sitting. "I've made my choices. I'm going to take Marowak, Lycanroc, Noibat and Frost." Ash said. Frost was a nickname for his non-shiny Alolan Vulpix. He decided that since he had two, his shiny one would be nicknamed Snow, and his non-shiny one will be nicknamed Frost.

"Interesting, may I ask why?" his mother inquired.

Ash obliged. "Marowak is one of the strongest I have, as is Lycanroc, and I somewhat know how they like to battle. Noibat and Frost were tougher choices, as Noibat has good moves, but is arguably one of my least experienced Pokémon, and Frost was picked more for type advantage, as I'm expecting bug and/or grass types." He explained.

Both Daisy and Delia were surprised at Ash's reasoning, but neither could fault his decision. "Alright Ash, Daisy is going to go with you, she's going to show you where it's been happening and make sure you come back before it gets dark." Delia said.

Ash nodded to his mother, grabbed his chosen Pokémon, and then went into the orchard with Daisy. It took about ten minutes for them to reach the affected area. "Here is about where the wild Pokémon have been, you can tell by the marks on the trees." Daisy said.

Sure enough, Ash looked at a few of the trees around and noticed some large gashes, however he noticed something else. "Uhhh Daisy." He said. "Is that a Pokémon?" he asked looking up into one of the trees above Daisy.

Daisy followed where he was looking and screamed. Above her was a massive Pineco. "Come on out Frost, and use Powder Snow!" Ash called. His ice type fox burst from its pokeball and launched a cold wind from its mouth. The Pineco, seeing the attack raised a barrier, which both humans recognized as protect. The Pineco then dropped, spinning rapidly. "That's Rapid Spin! Use Arora Veil then follow it with Hypnosis!" Ash called. Frost barely managed to get the defensive move up in time, and took minimal damage from the Rapid Spin, but neither did trainer or Pokémon expect the Pineco to start glowing and explode.

Ash and Daisy were blown back by the attack, and Frost was launched back, seriously hurt from the point blank attack, but not knocked out. "That was Self-Destruct!" Daisy exclaimed.

Ash didn't say anything; instead he was focused on the dust cloud. He knew that any Pokémon that could learn Self-Destruct typically had a way to survive the sacrificial move. He was proven right when the Pineco was still standing, preparing another rapid spin attack. "Frost, use Ice beam on the ground!" Ash called. The fox Pokémon was confused but did as commanded. The Bagworm Pokémon began spinning again, but due to the slippery surface thanks to the Ice Beam, it wasn't moving anywhere. Ash grinned. "Exactly what I wanted to happen. Now Frost, finish it off with Iron Tail!" Ash called. The fox Pokémon did as asked, having no issue traversing the icy ground, and slammed the Bagworm Pokémon with her glowing tails. "Pokeball go!" Ash said, throwing the device. It soon clicked and Ash had caught his first Bug type.

"That was impressive battling Ash." Daisy commented. "I never thought that by freezing the ground you'd prevent that Pineco from moving."

"From what I could tell, Pineco used the momentum from the Rapid Spin to move, so by creating a slick surface, it was effectively trapped. That Self-Destruct move however got me thinking. I need to work on most of my Pokémon's defensive moves." Ash said as he pulled out his pokedex, getting ready to scan his new Pokémon.

 _ **Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon, a Bug type. This Pineco is Male and has the abilities Sturdy and Overcoat.  
Known Moves: Protect, Tackle, Self-Destruct, Bug Bite, Take Down, Rapid Spin, and Iron Defense  
Egg Moves: Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, and Endure (Egg Moves are currently locked)  
Note: this Pokémon is unusually large.**_

"Was this the only Pokémon?" Ash asked Daisy.

The female Oak could only shake her head. "Those gashes couldn't have been made by Pineco, and a large Pokémon has been seen flying over the orchard." Daisy said.

They continued looking for another twenty minutes, Ash calling out Noibat and Lycanroc to try and track down, the wild Pokémon. A shadow past over them, looking in the direction it headed there was a clearing. Ash looked at the Pokémon and identified it as a Tropius, a Pokémon his mother absolutely adored, sadly she never managed to catch one. Ash decided to try his luck with Noibat, cause if the battle turned aerial, Lycanroc and Marowak would be at a mobility disadvantage. "Noibat, get above it and use Supersonic, then follow up with heat wave." Noibat did as asked and soon the wild Tropius was thrashing around in confusion and pain.

The wild Tropius began flapping its palm leaves in panic. Daisy realized what was going on. "It's using Whirlwind!" she exclaimed.

Ash looked at his dragon Pokémon in worry, because her small wings made it more difficult to fly in high winds. "Noibat, try to get in close and use Super Fang!" he commanded. Despite its best efforts, Noibat was unable to fly close to the large Pokémon, and due to the wind, was thrown into a nearby tree. "NO!" Ash called, running towards his fallen Pokémon. Picking up the bat-like Pokémon in worry, he looked her over, and saw minor injuries. "Can you get up?" he asked the Pokémon. Noibat nodded. "Good, now, when the wind dies down, get in close and use your strongest attack." He said. The wild Tropius finally managed to calm down and tried to take off. Noibat, seeing its target trying to get away began to fly faster and started to glow. The little bat got bigger, its wings became larger, and it grew a tail. All in all, it began to look more like a dragon than a bat. "Noibat?" Ash asked.

Daisy stared in awe. "Ash, Noibat just evolved, it's a Noivern now!" she said.

"Noivern?" he repeated. He watched as the dragon, with newfound speed soon reached the leafy Pokémon and launched a massive blast of sound from its ears. Ash and Daisy ended up covering their ears from the volume. Once their ears stopped ringing, the two looked and saw Tropius unconscious on the ground and Noivern standing nearby. Ash caught the downed Pokémon then scanned both Pokémon with his pokedex.

 _ **Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon, a Flying and Grass type. This Tropius is Male and has the ability Chlorophyll.  
Known Moves: Growth, Gust, Leaf Storm, Leer, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf, Whirlwind, Stomp, Leaf Tornado, Magical Leaf, Natural Gift, Air Slash, Body Slam, Synthesis, Tailwind, Seed Bomb, Dragon Pulse, Slam, and Stomping Tantrum  
Egg Moves: Dragon Dance, Dragon Hammer, Leaf Blade, and Bullet Seed (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

 _ **Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon and the evolved form of Noibat, a Flying and Dragon type. This Noivern is Female and has the abilities Infiltrator and Telepathy.  
Known Moves:**_ _**Supersonic, Tackle, Gust, Bite, Wing Attack, Agility, Water Pulse, Dragon pulse, Hyper Voice, Super Fang, Heat Wave, Sky Attack, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Acrobatics, Boomburst, Hurricane, Agility, Air Slash, Razor Wind, Tailwind, Air Cutter, Iron tail, Defog,  
Egg Moves: Outrage (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

Ash smiled up at his dragon type. "Good job girl, you evolved!" he said jumping up and grabbing the dragon around the neck, hugging it. "You better take a rest, tomorrow we'll see about getting you used to your new body, and then we'll try some of your new moves." He said returning the large Pokémon.

Daisy came over to the boy. "Tropius wasn't the one to cut those trees. It was most likely just here for the easy food." She said. The two then heard a buzzing. Calling out his Marowak and Lycanroc, Ash prepared for another battle. "I think we just found who has been destroying the trees." Both watched as a bipedal, green, bug type Pokémon came from between the trees.

"A Scyther?" Ash stated, recognizing the Pokémon that entered the clearing. Marowak stepped forward, brandishing his bone. "You want to fight?" Ash asked his ghost/fire type.

"Wak." Was the simple response. It never took its eyes off the Scyther, who seemed to recognize the gesture as a challenge.

"Alright then, let's start things off with a Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Marowak launched the torrent of flames at the mantis Pokémon, who managed to avoid at the last moment. Scyther then charged at Marowak, dark energy covering one of its blades. "It's using Night Slash, block it with Shadow Bone, then follow it up with Ancient Power!" Ash called. Marowak spun its bone, gathering up the ghostly energy and then deflected the oncoming attack. Once Marowak was out of the way of the super effective attack, Marowak glowed for a moment before launching his Ancient Power. The Scyther recoiled when it was hit by the Rock type attack, but it refused to give up. Suddenly, many Scythers surrounded Marowak; Ash recognized the use of Double Team and was worried, because he couldn't tell which one was real. All of the Scythers powered up another Night Slash and launched at Marowak. Marowak was struck by the real Scyther, after several fakes went through him, and was knocked down. "Marowak, get up and use Icy Wind! We can slow it down!" Marowak got up and launched the cold wind at the bug type, dealing massive damage. "Great, now finish it up with Fire Punch!" Ash called. Marowak's fist caught on fire and the Bone Keeper Pokémon charged its opponent. Scyther attempted to dodge, but the combined damage from earlier caused it to flinch; it took the full hit and fainted. Marowak looked at his fallen opponent with respect, then signaled Ash to catch the bug type. Soon Ash had a Scyther. He pulled out his pokedex.

 _ **Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon, a Bug and Flying type. This Scyther is Male and has the abilities Technician and Steadfast  
Known Moves: Leer, Quick Attack, Vacuum Wave, Focus Energy, Pursuit, False Swipe, Agility, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Slash, Double Team, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Double Hit, Air Slash, Swords Dance, Knock Off, Tailwind, Steel Wing, and Bug Bite  
Egg Moves: Bug Buzz, Counter, Silver Wind, and Endure (Egg moves are unlocked)**_

"I guess that's it. We need to head back and tell Delia that you took care of the wild Pokémon." Daisy said, heading back towards the Ketchum home.

Ash was about to follow, but Lycanroc, who was still out, heard something and ran the opposite direction. "Wait! Where are you going?" Ash called. He and Daisy began to follow. Lycanroc lead them a little bit out of the Orchard, where Ash and Daisy saw a massive lake, with a large waterfall flowing into it. Not far from the lake, in the massive cliff, was a large cave, where a Kangaskhan was taking care of a small group of Pokémon. Lycanroc sat not too far away, and seemed to be talking to the Kangaskhan. "Lycanroc? Why'd you come here?" Ash asked. Lycanroc looked to the group of Pokémon, and Ash followed his gaze. Many of the group seemed rather sick or injured. Ash turned to the Kangaskhan. "You're trying to take care of these Pokémon?" he asked. The Parent Pokémon nodded.

"Ash, these Pokémon need immediate medical attention, there aren't many natural herbs around here that can heal them." Daisy said, having been checking over the Pokémon. "You need to catch them, the pokeballs will keep them in stasis and we can get them to the Pokémon center." She explained.

Ash looked at the sick Pokémon, and then to the Kangaskhan. "Is it alright? I can get them help." The Pokémon nodded. Ash, seeing the sign as a go ahead, caught the collected Pokémon. Once the last one was caught, he turned to Kangaskhan again. "Would you like to join me too, I could use a caring Pokémon like you." He said, holding out a pokeball. The Kangaskhan hesitated for a second, before tapping the device. Once it clicked shut, Ash called out Noivern, in order to get home as quickly as possible. "I need you to fly Daisy and I home, can you do that?" Noivern nodded. Ash quickly recalled Lycanroc then he and Daisy climbed onto the dragon. A short flight later and Ash and Daisy were back in the Ketchum house. A short explanation later and they were on their way to the Pokémon Center.

The next day, having spent the night in the Pokémon Center, Ash picked up his new Pokémon from Nurse Joy. "There you are Mr. Ketchum, you got them here just in time, any longer and there may have been lasting damage." Nurse Joy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what illness was it?" Delia asked, as she was unfamiliar with the sickness.

"No problem. The illness is rather common in Johto but doesn't have an official name. It's caused by certain herbs that have been tainted by poison type Pokémon. The herbs don't usually last long, but if it's ingested it causes great pain." The nurse explained. Delia and Daisy were shocked, this disease did not sound pleasant.

Ash received his Pokémon and the group went back to Pallet town. Ash collected the Pokémon he left in Pallet and headed to Oaks ranch, where the old man was excited to learn about Ash's new collection of Pokémon. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokémon.

 _ **Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon, a Normal type. This Kangaskhan is Female and has the abilities Early Bird and Scrappy  
Known Moves: Comet Punch, Leer, Fake Out, Tail Whip, Crunch, Double Hit, Mega Punch, Dizzy Punch, Endure, Outrage, Sucker Punch, Aqua Tail, Drain Punch, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and Protect  
Egg Moves: Crush Claw and Hammer Arm (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

 _ **Abra, the Psi Pokémon, a Psychic type. This Abra is Male and has the ability Magic Guard.  
Known Moves: Teleport  
Egg Moves: Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ally Switch (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

 _ **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon, a Dark type. This Absol is Female and has the abilities Super Luck and Justified.  
Known Moves: Feint, Future Sight, Leer, Perish Song, Quick Attack, Scratch, Pursuit, Bite, Double Team, Slash, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Detect, Psycho Cut, Sucker Punch, Foul Play, Iron Tail, Magic Coat, Shock Wave, and Throat Chop  
Egg Moves: Punishment, Play Rough, and Megahorn (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

 _ **Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon, a Fire type. This Vulpix is Female and has the abilities Flash Fire and Drought.  
Known Moves: Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Payback, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Foul Play, Heat Wave, Iron Tail, and Zen Headbutt  
Egg Moves: Hypnosis and Flare Blitz (Egg Moves are currently locked)**_

 _ **Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon, a Fire type. This Vulpix is Female and has the abilities Drought and Flash Fire.  
Known Moves:**_ _**Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Payback, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Flame Burst, Foul Play, Heat Wave, Iron Tail, Extrasensory, Flamethrower, and Zen Headbutt  
Egg Moves: Hypnosis and Flare Blitz (Egg Moves are currently locked)  
Note: This Pokémon is Shiny**_

Ash sighed. "Great, two more Vulpix, I guess I'll nickname the shiny one Wisp, cause when it evolves, the tips of its tails will be blue." Ash said. He had looked up Vulpix and Ninetails multiple times trying to figure out moves they could learn; unfortunately information about the Alolan forms was much rarer outside Alola than info about the Fire type Vulpix.

 _ **Shinx, the Flash Pokémon, an Electric type. This Shinx is Male and has the ability Intimidate.  
Known Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge, Baby-Doll Eyes, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail  
Egg Moves: Night Slash, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, and Signal Beam (Egg Moves are currently locked)**_

 _ **Houndaur, the Dark Pokémon, a Fire and Dark type. This Houndour is Female and has the abilities Early Bird and Flash Fire.  
Known Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Beat Up, Fire Fang, Feint Attack, Foul Play, and Flamethrower  
Egg Moves: Thunder Fang, Punishment, and Sucker Punch (Egg Moves are unlocked)**_

 _ **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, a Normal type. This Eevee is Female and has the ability Anticipation.  
Known Moves: Covet, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Iron Tail, and Shadow Ball  
Egg Moves: No Egg Moves**_

 _ **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, a Normal type. This Eevee is Female and has the ability Adaptability.  
Known Moves:**_ _**Covet, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Iron Tail, and Shadow Ball  
Egg Moves: No Egg Moves  
Note: this Pokémon is Shiny**_

 _ **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, a Normal type. This Eevee is Female and has the abilities Anticipation and Adaptability.  
Known Moves: Covet, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Iron Tail, and Shadow Ball  
Egg Moves: No Egg Moves**_

 _ **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon, a Psychic and Fairy type. This Ralts is Male and has the ability Telepathy.  
Known Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining Kiss, Psychic, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Zen Headbutt, Telekinesis, Signal Beam, Hyper Voice, Thunderbolt, and Shadow Ball  
Egg Moves: Shadow Sneak (Egg moves are locked)  
Note: this Pokémon is Shiny**_

 _ **Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon, a Psychic and Fairy type. This Kirlia is Female and has the abilities Trace and Telepathy  
Known Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining Kiss, Psychic, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Pain Split, Zen Headbutt, Telekinesis, Signal Beam, Hyper Voice, Icy wind, Thunderbolt, Psyshock, Dazzling Gleam, and Shadow Ball  
Egg Moves: Misty Terrain and Shadow Sneak (Egg Moves are Unlocked)**_

 _ **Pancham, the Playful Pokémon, a Fighting type. This Pancham is Male and has the abilities Iron Fist, Mold Breaker, and Scrappy  
Known Moves: Leer, Tackle, Arm Thrust, Karate Chop, Comet Punch, Slash, Circle throw, Vital Throw, Body Slam, Crunch, Parting Shot, Sky Uppercut, Drain Punch, Dual Chop, Foul Play, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Thunder Punch, and Zen Headbutt  
Egg Moves: Storm Throw and Power Trip (Egg Moves are Unlocked)**_

Oak looked at Ash's Pokémon, excited to study them. "I must say, you seem to be rather lucky Ash." The old man said.

"How so professor?" The boy asked.

"You have many rare and powerful Pokémon and you're not even seven! It's like there's some unknown force that draws you to Pokémon and vice versa." The Old man explained. "That reminds me, I need to speak to your mother later. It's about your position as a trainee." Oak said. Ash accepted the answer and went on about his day, though slightly worried about what the Professor meant.

Ash's day was uneventful, other than introducing his new Pokémon. He managed to get many of his Pokémon to learn Protect, and those that had locked egg moves made progress unlocking them. The biggest thing was he learned what his Eevee wanted to be. He showed the three of them pictures of their possible evolutions, one wanted to be a Sylveon, his shiny one liked Umbreon, and his last one didn't really like any of the possible evolutions, so Ash gave her an everstone the Professor let him keep. It was starting to get dark when Ash got to his house. He saw Professor Oak and Daisy were staying and his mother was absolutely beaming. He entered the house. "Hi Mom, why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Oh sweetie, Professor Oak just told me some exciting news." She said. She motioned for the old man to tell Ash.

"You see Ash, in a few months I'll be leaving to go on a multiple region journey with a colleague of mine. I saw this as an opportunity for you to meet the other region professors as well as a few trainers that will be helping us." The old man explained.

Ash was excited at the prospect of seeing other regions. "You mean I get to travel with you!?" he yelled/asked.

Professor Oak chuckled. "Yes my boy, your mother has already agreed. Now, if you want we will be leaving for Kalos in four months, just before your birthday. Once we're done in Kalos, we'll head to Unova, then Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, then a brief stop back here and your mother will join us to Alola, and we'll end things with a short vacation in the Orange Islands." Ash just cheered before running and telling his Pokémon.

 **I know I'm having Ash catch a LOT of Pokémon, but there are over 800 and I'm trying to get some out of the way before his journey actually begins, so I won't have to have Ash catch every Pokémon on his journey, though I'm still going to have Ash catch most of the Pokémon during it.**

 **I also realized I never explained why some Pokémon have multiple abilities. In my mind I don't understand why Pokémon are limited to only one ability, take Rhyhorn for example, it can have the abilities Lightning Rod, Rock Head, and Reckless. Reckless I see as a personality based ability, Rock Head would be physical, and Lightning Rod I would classify as a special ability, meaning it isn't exactly physical but it is definitely not personality based. I believe Pokémon could have a physical ability, multiple personality based abilities, and if the species has an ability that doesn't exactly fit into either category, a single special ability. I'm not classifying any abilities as hidden; they are just rarer for a Pokémon to have. And of course not all Pokémon will have each ability. One Rhyhorn could have Rock Head, another could have Lightning Rod, and a third could have both.**

 **Next thing to address, I know I haven't included the legendary beasts much, but I see no point in using them right now, not against wild Pokémon that are not super powerful.**

 **On to why I had Noibat evolve. Ash has had Noibat and the other Pokémon from the ship for a year, most are ready to evolve and I will have them evolve in upcoming chapters, Noivern is a Pokémon I really like, and Ash's Noibat evolved much quicker in the anime. Riolu and Zorua have only been with Ash for a few months, so they will probably be some of the last to evolve before Ash's journey starts.**

 **Ash will catch multiple of some Pokémon, just cause I really like them or like both Shiny and Non-shiny forms, Vulpix/Ninetails is one (I love both forms shiny and non shiny).**


	4. Chapter 4

It has come to my attention that a number of you are looking forward to an update, I have been busy, but I am working on the next chapter, I just have some issues with how it is right now. On top of this, I have been keeping an eye on the new pokemon reveals, and am trying to plan how to incorporate the new pokemon.


End file.
